The Totally Mega Awesome Super Cool Story!
by Mister Miyagi
Summary: Ummm Naruto lives in a diffrent village with diffrent people. how will this turn out? well... i havent got there yet. but you can bet it'll be totally Awesome :  :


I Dont own Naruto Final fantasy or anything else that i 'borrow' for this story :)

Summary: Okay Final fantasy charaters have a village called Yamata no Orochi named after the japanese god of the river Naruto gets raised up there hopefully the story is better than my summary

Pairs: Whateva i feel like at the time

* * *

The Hokage was sitting in his office drinking tea, sitting across from him was a Man with spiky blond hair wearing a black tank top with black pants and boots he had one shoulder guard covering his left shoulder and a massive buster sword on his back.

"So Cloud" the Hokage said "You have come here to make an alliance between our villages"

"Yes" The man said he had a calm and somewhat cold voice "My village was established just recently and is looking for allies, we were hoping that you could also send some of your shinobi to help us get on our feet, so to speak" The Hokage raised an eyebrow at this

"Oh? Tell me about your village" the Hokage said before taking a another sip of tea

"Well it's about a day's travel to the east for ninjas, for civilians about 2 ½, we don't have many active ninja at the moment but we should have more in the following months as our homeland is sending soldiers to help but were more worried about the present, lots of other villages are looking to take our village out while were still small." Cloud explained

The Hokage thought for a while before standing with a smile on his face "Well Cloud I Herby Accept the Alliance between Konoha and Yamata no Orochi" Holding out his hand which cloud shook. Suddenly a Ninja Shunshied next to the Hokage "Hokage the villagers are attacking the demon again" he said in a rather bored voice while reading a book a look of anger passed on the Hokages face while Cloud frowned "Demon? You have a demon in your village" he asked confused "No we do not!" the Hokage shouted before jumping out the window and started jumping across roof tops Cloud still confused followed The ninja reading his book turned the page and started giggling… The Hokage was jumping across roofs when he heard someone beside him he "What did he mean by 'Demon'" Cloud asked the Hokage "He means Naruto, Naruto is a Jinchuriki. The villagers blame him for what happened 5 years ago when the nine tailed fox attacked destroying half the village." The Hokage explained getting closer to the spot the ANBU said. "He isn't responsible for what happened but I fear as long as he lives in this village the more he will be hated. The villagers can't forget what happened as l-"he stopped abruptly when he saw Naruto. Naruto was inside a metal barrel which was on top of a blazing fire causing him great pain. Sarutobi immediately moved the barrel out of the fire but he couldn't open it "Dam it!" he shouted in frustration as Naruto was being literality roasted alive by instinct he leap to the side when he felt a sword swinging down. said sword belonged to Cloud who had just cut one end of the barrel off luckily Naruto wasn't hurt Cloud then pulled Naruto out before pouring his water flask on Narutos chest he splashed the dregs on his face. Naruto was covered in severe burns all over his body from the look of them he must have been in there for hours, "Hokage-Sama dose this happen a lot?" Cloud asked looking at the boy on the ground. "Sadly yes, and most likely will keep happing" the Hokage said sadly "Hokage-Sama I think I have a solution but first we must get him to the hospital" Cloud said as he bended down and carefully picked up Naruto They both they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_'Flashes of pain and heat, being stripped and pushed into a red hot barrel, trapped in it for hours, burning pain when his bare flesh touched the burning metal'_ Naruto sat up covered in cold sweat, he looked around he was in a plain white room with a small plastic couch a small mini fridge and a bed which he was in Naruto sniffed the air, hospital he knew the smell from all his… past visits. A man with spiky blond hair walked in "Hello Naruto how do you feel?" he asked kindly Naruto decided to trust this man he recognized his smell from somewhere "Kinda thirsty" he replied quietly the man chuckled then walking over to the mini fridge opening it he got a small carton of ramen flavored juice he walked over and sat on the end of Narutos bed passing him the juice "So Naruto what do you remember?" he asked Naruto thought back "I remember heat and pain, and the villagers laughing at me apart from that not much" he said looking down at the bed sheets "Naruto I've talked to the Hokage and how you like to come to my village and learn how to be a ninja, people there wouldn't be mean they would judge you on what you do and not what you are I'm Cloud by the way" the man said looking in Narutos eyes The boy looking right back "Yes" "Then we leave in one hour you recovered remarkably well, once we get your stuff from your apartment we'll leave it's early and I want to leave before everybody wakes" the man stood up "Can you walk?" he asked Naruto stood up before collapsing on the floor "Maybe I should carry you for a while" he said before bending down and letting Naruto climb on his back he then walked to the window opening it he said "Naruto from this point on you are a civilian of Yamata no Orochi" then he jumped out

They arrived at a burnt out apartment "Is this where you live?" asked Cloud he felt Naruto nod, so he jumped up the wall and in a open window inside was even worse. It was mostly black from soot or just plain burnt. Naruto having regained the ability to walk went over to his bed and reached under, getting out a small box turning back to Cloud "I'm ready" Cloud just nodded before letting Naruto climb back up on his back before jumping back out onto the roof tops. After a while they reached the village gate waiting for them was the Hokage accompanied by a purple haired Genin wearing fishnet and skirt combo with a tan trench coat Cloud jumped down landing in front of them "Hokage-Sama Who is this" he said looking at the girl "Her name is Anko Mitarashi I would like you to take her with you ever since her old Sensei turned rouge she's been hated by the villager for what he did"  
the Hokage said sadly, "I have to go with these two an old man and a little gaki?" she said smirking a tick mark appeared on Clouds forehead Naruto shuffled closer to Cloud while the Hokage sweat dropped "Anko this is your chance to go off an train away from all the people that hate you, don't you want that?" the Hokage said putting a hand on her shoulder the smirk disappeared replaced with a look of hate "All I want is the snake bastard dead" she said with enough hate to make Naruto get to hold Clouds hand "Then go with them, train hard and get stronger" the Hokage said Anko hesitated before nodding "Fine we've wasted enough time we have to be there in 2 hours" cloud said walking over to a bush where he made a few handsigns after a poof of smoke the bush turned into a Motorbike which cloud got on "Naruto in the middle, Anko behind him" he said they both got on looking slightly nervous and confused "What in the name of The thirds old saggy b-" Anko began "I'm right here you know" the third interrupted with a tick mark in his forehead "Your point" she replied with a evil glint in her eye the Hokage shuddered she really was like her old Sensei Cloud started the bike with Naruto behind him "Hurry up' or else you'll have to run" he told her she scowled at him but hurried on anyway. "Good, Farewell Hokage till we meet again" he said before speeding off leaving a cloud of dust in his path the Hokage watched them disappear sadly 'Goodbye… Naruto'

* * *

okay i know this was short but it took days to write (i get distarcted to much) but hopefully i can knuckle down and get the words pumping :)

Dont forget to reveiw and keep reading

From The Tarot. May the Divine give you good health and fortune:)


End file.
